1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tube joint and a method for producing the same for connecting a fluid tube to a pressure fluid-driven apparatus such as a solenoid-operated valve and a cylinder, the fluid tube being formed with a passage for introducing and discharging a pressure fluid or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The tube joint has been hitherto used to connect and couple a fluid tube to a pressure fluid-driven apparatus such as a solenoid-operated valve and a cylinder. Those known as such a tube joint include a tube joint which has a body made of a resin material for inserting a fluid tube thereinto.
However, the tube joint concerning the conventional technique as described above involves the following fear as compared with a tube joint which has a body made of a metal material. That is, when the tube joint is used in a high temperature atmosphere, the body made of the resin material tends to cause deformation outwardly. The fluid tube may be disengaged from the tube joint when any force acts on the fluid tube in the direction to cause detachment from the tube joint due to any external force or the pressure fluid flowing through the inside of the tube joint.
It is also feared that when any external force such as shock is exerted on the body made of the resin material, the body may be detached from a connecting member screwed into the pressure fluid-driven apparatus.